


Deny Thy Father and Refuse Thy Name

by Komadori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komadori/pseuds/Komadori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when the world was against them, Scorpius and Rose made it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny Thy Father and Refuse Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts).



> This turned out a lot simpler than I had hoped, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the last of their guests left their wedding reception much tipsier than when the celebration had started. She snuck away to find some much needed private time with Scorpius in the garden. She found him near the rose bushes that had been planted the year she was born and rushed into his arms.

“We made it,” she whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

“And our fathers didn’t try to kill each other at the ceremony,” Scorpius mused as he stroked her hair. “Did you notice the look on your father’s face as he walked you down the aisle? He was glaring daggers at me the entire time.” Rose laughed. Her father had learned to stop hating Scorpius for Rose’s sake, but there was an unspoken understanding that he would have a jinx or worse ready if Scorpius ever broke his precious daughter’s heart.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here—married!” Rose gushed as they gazed up at the stars.

“Yeah, I used to believe that it wouldn’t even be possible,” Scorpius admitted.

As a Malfoy, he had learned how to wall up his heart at an early age. Scorpius had learned that there were things a Malfoy just didn’t do. It wasn’t so much his father or mother who instilled him with this message. Instead, he could count on the subject to be brought up whenever his grandfather Lucius came to visit. This would soon Segway into long stories about the wizarding wars and how there were people a Malfoy just didn’t associate with. Scorpius’ father would remain silent and tight-lipped during these monologues, and his mother would excuse herself to fetch more tea for everyone. Then, his grandmother would complain that was the kind of work that a house-elf should do. This was why visits from his Malfoy grandparents were so uncommon.

Even when the visits remained civil, Lucius and Narcissa made it clear that they did not approve of how Scorpius was being raised. They insisted that their grandson be brought up to understand a Malfoy’s place in the world. Even with his hair graying and his proud face gaining new wrinkles with every visit, Lucius Malfoy was still an imposing figure.

Scorpius carried that fear of his grandfather with him to Hogwarts. As the newest addition to the Malfoy family, he knew that he had a legacy to uphold. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was sorted into Slytherin. He watched as the Potter and Weasley he had been warned about were sorted. To his surprise, Albas Potter joined him in Slytherin. The pretty red-haired girl, however, was promptly sorted into Gryffindor. That was when his trouble started.

Looking into Rose’s eyes, none of that mattered anymore. It didn’t matter that Lucius had disinherited Scorpius as soon as he found out about their engagement. It didn’t matter that his parents had come only for the ceremony and spoken to no one. All that mattered was that this brilliant and beautiful girl had breached the walls of his heart. All that mattered was now.


End file.
